


Palabras textuales

by apocrypha73



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Sexist Language, Slurs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drax y Gamora mantienen una muy necesitada conversación en la que aclaran unos cuantos malentendidos relacionados con esa infame frase de la película. Sí, ya sabéis a cuál me refiero. Se puede interpretar como amistad o como algo más, dependiendo de vuestras preferencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras textuales

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a poner aquí un disclaimer para avisar de que, en realidad, no he leído casi ningún comic de GotG (todavía) y que lo único que sé de los personajes es lo que he visto en la película. Pido disculpas si los detalles que me he inventado sobre sus antecedentes contradicen el canon. Espero que me lo sepáis perdonar.
> 
> Mil gracias a marionslee por su atento beteo. De no ser por ella, mi Gamora sonaría como una profesora de educación para la ciudadanía. ¡Besos, guapa!

\------------------

No era la primera vez que tenían que salir corriendo de un planeta.

De hecho, se estaba volviendo tan habitual que Rocket había acabado trucando la Milano para acortar su secuencia de despegue. Todos tenían un pasado, al fin y al cabo, y aunque el Cuerpo Nova hubiera borrado su historial criminal de los registros, eso no valía para la memoria de la gente. Fueran a donde fuesen, si no era uno era otro, siempre había alguien que tenía una cuenta pendiente con alguno de ellos. Esta vez, era Gamora quien se había encontrado con unos viejos conocidos.

—¡Vamos, vamos, deprisa! —les acicateaba Starlord desde la retaguardia, abriendo la rampa de acceso con el dispositivo de control remoto. Rocket se subió de un salto al hombro de Groot, que a su vez levantó en volandas a Gamora y, estirando sus ya de por sí largas piernas, consiguió entrar en la bodega de la nave en dos zancadas. La asesina y el mapache rodaron por el suelo para amortiguar la caída cuando Groot los soltó y, en el mismo movimiento, Rocket se puso en pie y fue directo hacia la cabina para encender los motores. Peter saltó justo detrás de ellos y sólo quedó Drax, que se volvió hacia la muchedumbre que les perseguía para lanzarles un rugido de advertencia que, en contra de toda lógica, consiguió que se detuvieran. 

Nadie parecía dispuesto a ser el primero en acercarse al gigante cubierto de cicatrices que les gruñía enseñando los dientes y con mirada de loco, pero esa situación no iba a durar mucho. La turba enfurecida formó un semicírculo alrededor de la Milano, agitando puños y lanzando amenazas, entre gritos de “¡Lárgate de aquí, puta!”

—¡Drax! ¡Venga! —le llamó Peter en cuanto escuchó el ronroneo de los motores. Como si lo hubieran ensayado (y, a decir verdad, les había pasado tantas veces y en tantos planetas que se podría decir que sí), el Destructor se dio la vuelta y emprendió la carrera hacia el interior de la nave, subiéndose a la rampa cuando ésta ya se estaba plegando y la Milano empezaba a separarse del suelo.

Mientras Rocket sacaba a la nave de la atmósfera, los demás se quedaron desparramados en el mismo lugar en el que habían caído, tratando de recuperar el aliento. 

—No entiendo qué les ocurre a esta gente —comentó Drax, mirando por la escotilla hacia el planeta que se empequeñecía poco a poco ante su vista—. ¿Acaso la prostitución se considera un crimen horrible aquí?

Los demás se volvieron para mirarle con distintos grados de perplejidad en el rostro. Incluso Rocket, que se quedó con la mano en alto sobre el panel de control, a mitad de la tarea de programar el rumbo en el ordenador y conectar el piloto automático.

—O tal vez no saben que estás retirada —continuó Drax, como si nada, dirigiéndose a Gamora. Por detrás de ella, Peter empezó a hacer gestos frenéticos en su dirección, agitando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y formando la palabra “no” con los labios, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Un hombre extraño, aquel terrano.

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo Gamora, en un tono peligrosamente frío y controlado. Gélido, más bien. En comparación, los desiertos de Jotunheim habrían parecido un campo en primavera.

—Yo soy Groot —dijo Groot en tono fatalista, escondiendo la cara entre las manos y moviendo la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Bueno, hemos visitado un montón de sistemas en los últimos meses y no has salido en busca de clientes, por lo que asumí que... ¡Argh!

La mujer había saltado encima de Drax en menos de un segundo, derribándole y colocándole en el cuello una daga que nadie le había visto sacar de su funda.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves, sucio gusano...?! —siseó, sentada encima de su pecho. Starlord y Groot se adelantaron como si tuvieran la intención de separarles, pero en el último momento ninguno se atrevió a tocar a la asesina.

—¡Calma, calma, ranita! —intervino Rocket, levantándose de su asiento tras haber puesto el piloto automático. Caminó hasta donde estaban los demás, parándose al lado de Gamora y Drax como si estuvieran jugando a las cartas en vez de amenazándose de muerte —. Literal, ¿recuerdas? Esa gentuza te ha llamado puta y él lo ha entendido como si, literalmente, ésa fuera tu profesión. No está intentando insultarte.

—¡No digas tonterías, nadie puede ser tan obtuso! —replicó ella, sin apartar el cuchillo ni un centímetro.

—Él sí —le aseguró Rocket.

Gamora miró hacia el mapache con escepticismo, después a Drax, que le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido y pinta de no entender por qué estaba tan enfadada.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó.

—Claro —respondió el Destructor—. Todo el mundo te llama así en todas partes. Espera, ¿quieres decir que en realidad no eres meretriz?

Las cejas de Gamora, o más bien las protuberancias que pasaban por ello en su rostro, se elevaron hasta casi rozar el nacimiento de su pelo. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, la volvió a cerrar, repitió todo el proceso, y por fin se incorporó. Guardó la daga y se levantó de encima de Drax.

—Hay que joderse —masculló entre dientes mientras salía de la sala común con la espalda erguida, sin dignarse a mirar a nadie, caminando como una reina. Una reina muy furiosa.

Se oyó una especie de exhalación colectiva cuando ella salió, casi un suspiro de alivio. Drax tomó la mano que Groot le tendía y se levantó del suelo con su ayuda, frotándose la garganta con la otra mano mientras miraba a sus compañeros uno por uno.

—¿Qué es lo que he dicho?

—Oh, venga ya —gruñó Rocket, suplicándole al techo.

—Yo soy Groot.

—Y que lo digas, amigo —respondió Peter—. Drax, colega, será mejor que te sientes. Vamos a tener que darte un cursillo acelerado sobre las sutilezas del lenguaje.

 

Gamora levantó la vista de la espada que estaba afilando al oír unos golpecitos en la puerta de su camarote.

Estuvo tentada de mandar a paseo a quien fuera, pero probablemente era una suerte que hubieran venido a interrumpirla. De lo contrario se habría quedado sin hoja, al ritmo que iba. Descargar sus frustraciones con la piedra de amolar no solía ser buena idea, pero ya habían acordado que dentro de la Milano no podía matar a nadie, y eso le dejaba muy pocas opciones.

Se levantó del camastro y fue a abrir la puerta. El camarote era tan estrecho que sólo necesitó dos pasos para llegar hasta allí, y además estaba atestado de chatarra inútil porque Quill había estado usando ese cuarto como almacén antes de asignárselo a ella. Gamora apartó de una patada un trasto metálico que había resbalado de la pila acumulada en el rincón y abrió.

Drax estaba al otro lado, con una expresión seria y arrepentida en el rostro. Al verla, se inclinó respetuosamente con un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho.

—Te pido perdón por haberte ofendido —dijo al incorporarse—. Los demás me han explicado mi error y estoy avergonzado. No pretendía insultarte.

Gamora dudó un momento, sin saber si quería dejarle entrar o decirle que se largara. Parecía sincero, pero ella ya estaba harta. Harta de oír esa maldita palabra, de la gente que no encontraba otra manera mejor de insultarla que rebajándola a un estereotipo sexual, como si quisieran recordarle que por ser mujer no contaba para otra cosa, ya fuera una criminal o una heroína.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda esa rabia que se la comía por dentro, en el fondo sabía que no era con Drax con quien estaba resentida. Él sólo había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, pero a Gamora no se le habría ocurrido ni de lejos incluirle en la misma categoría de los que la insultaban habitualmente. No era capaz de guardarle rencor por un simple malentendido cultural.

En general, la asesina estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que, cuando se trataba de aquella tripulación hecha de retales mal cosidos, los enfados llegaban muy rápido pero resultaba difícil mantenerlos durante mucho tiempo. Esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

—Acepto tus disculpas —respondió, e hizo una mueca. Le había salido más cortante de lo que pretendía.

Drax no se movió de la puerta, sin embargo. Pareció dudar un momento, como si buscara la manera más apropiada de enunciar lo que tenía que decir.

—Te lo agradezco —contestó al final—. Aunque debo admitir que no estoy seguro de haberlo entendido todo. Los chicos han intentado explicármelo, y lo esencial me ha quedado claro, desde luego. Pero aún tengo muchas preguntas.

A lo mejor fue porque se sentía mal por haberle dado una respuesta tan seca, o porque también ella tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle, pero el caso es que no le dio con la puerta en las narices. En vez de eso se hizo a un lado, invitándole a entrar con un gesto de la cabeza.

El diminuto cuarto pareció empequeñecerse todavía más cuando Drax entró. Casi daba la impresión de que, si se ponía de frente, podría tocar cada pared con un hombro. No era cierto, claro, pero llenaba tanto el espacio que lo parecía. Hasta hacía más calor de repente. Su torso tenía casi el doble de anchura que el de Gamora, todo músculo y poder contenido. La asesina decidió dejar la puerta abierta para compensar un poco la sensación de claustrofobia. Se sentó hacia la cabecera de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y los pies sobre el colchón, la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Una posición defensiva, casi hostil, pero Drax no pareció tomárselo como algo personal. Gamora apartó a un lado la espada y la piedra de afilar y le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que tomara asiento.

—Está bien, empecemos por lo fácil —dijo Gamora—. ¿Qué parte es la que te ha quedado clara?

—Que no eres, ni has sido nunca, una prostituta.

—Bueno, algo es algo —respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos. Entonces recordó una cosa—. Espera un momento, ¿fue por eso que te referiste a mí como “este pendón verde” cuando estábamos en la nave de Ronan?

Drax asintió con la cabeza.

—De lo cual me arrepiento profundamente ahora —dijo.

—Ya te vale —murmuró ella, con el ceño fruncido—. Mira, sé que tu gente sólo se expresa de forma literal, pero en serio, ¿hasta ese punto?

—Supongo que debería haber sospechado algo —contestó Drax con aire reflexivo—. Tu comportamiento no encajaba con la descripción de ese trabajo. Pero pensé que, simplemente, habías cambiado de profesión. ¿Por qué te llamaban todos así en la cárcel, si no lo eras?

Gamora trató de armarse de paciencia. Era como explicarle las cosas a un niño, sólo que un niño llegaría a entender las metáforas con el tiempo. Drax no. Con él haría falta usar las palabras exactas, que transmitieran precisamente lo que quería decir y nada más, y además sin escatimar en detalles. Definitivamente, ella no era la persona adecuada para darle aquella charla. La habían entrenado para pelear, no para hablar.

—Todo el mundo lo hace —comenzó—. Siempre que quieren insultar a una mujer, la llaman puta. Para humillarla, ya sabes.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué hay de humillante en ser puta?

Pocas cosas podían dejar a Gamora sin habla, pero eso lo consiguió. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez, antes de recuperar su voz.

—¿Me lo preguntas en serio?

—En mi planeta, sólo es un oficio más —respondió Drax, encogiéndose de hombros—. Los hombres y mujeres que lo practican están tan orgullosos de su maestría como puede estarlo cualquier otro profesional. No lo consideran humillante.

Gamora le miraba sin poder salir de su asombro.

—¿No?

—No —repitió Drax—. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? ¿La humillación, en todo caso, no sería para el que tiene que pagar por mantener relaciones sexuales?

Gamora estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, aunque al final sólo le salió un resoplido.

—Visto así, la verdad es que no te falta razón —dijo—. Entonces, ¿vosotros no usáis “puta” como insulto?

Drax negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Sería como tratar de insultar a alguien llamándole minero o piloto. Resultaría ridículo.

—No me lo puedo creer... —susurró ella, moviendo la cabeza con asombro—. Qué demonios, eso es genial. Es brillante.

Él se limitó a seguir mirándola, esperando a que continuara.

—Ojalá fuera así en todas partes —siguió diciendo ella—. Pero no lo es. Tiene gracia, en un universo en el que hay tantos pueblos distintos que apenas pueden entenderse entre ellos, y sin embargo para eso están casi todos de acuerdo. Eres una puta si vendes tu cuerpo, si usas tus encantos para conseguir favores, si tienes muchos amantes...

—¿A la vez? Qué extraordinario. La mujer que haga eso debe de estar llena de energía.

—Bueno, no necesariamente. Puede ser una sucesión de hombres distintos a lo largo del tiempo.

—¿Pero sin ser infiel a ninguno de ellos mientras dura su relación?

—No, no, no tiene por qué ser infiel. Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, por eso también te llaman puta.

—¿También?

—Sí. Y la cosa no acaba ahí, ¿sabes? Una vez, me llamó puta un tipo con el que no quise acostarme. Sólo por eso, porque le dije que no.

Drax parpadeó asombrado un par de veces.

—¿Cómo es posible que una sola palabra tenga tantos significados? ¿Es que no había más vocabulario disponible? ¿Cómo conseguís entenderos unos a otros si la misma palabra se puede interpretar de tantas formas diferentes?

La mujer no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en los labios, conmovida por su candidez. Drax podía parecer un poco lento en la primera impresión, con su manera de hablar más propia del escenario de un teatro que de un puerto espacial y su absoluta incapacidad para pillar un doble sentido, pero bastaba con conocerle un poco mejor para darse cuenta de que la realidad era muy distinta. Ahora que llevaba varios meses viajando con aquella pandilla de lamentables formas de vida y había tenido ocasión de comprobar lo honorable y leal que era Drax, Gamora se avergonzaba de todas las veces que le había tomado por idiota y hasta se había reído de él en privado.

En el fondo, casi envidiaba su manera de entender el universo: clara, inequívoca y sin zonas grises. Con un código de honor que no dejaba espacio para dudas ni para decisiones comprometidas. Sin esas horas interminables de yacer despierto por la noche, preguntándose si había una justificación moral para las cosas que había hecho.

—No seas ingenuo, Drax —continuó con suavidad—. Al final, todo tiene que ver con lo mismo y lo sabes.

—¡Sí, pero son conceptos que no se parecen en nada! —insistió él, indignado—. Ser infiel es una deshonra, pero tener varios amantes sucesivos es sólo una opción personal que no es asunto de nadie más, y rechazar una propuesta que no te agrada es simplemente lógica. ¿Cómo es posible designar todo eso con la misma palabra?

Gamora se lo pensó un momento antes de responder. Descruzó las piernas y las encogió delante de su pecho, sin importarle demasiado pisar la colcha con sus botas. Tampoco es que estuviera tan limpia antes de eso. Apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y unió las manos, entrelazando ligeramente los dedos.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? No lo sé —respondió—. Y, en realidad, es aún peor. ¿Tienes la menor idea de cuántas veces me han llamado puta por matar a algún ser querido de alguien, o por destrozar sus hogares? No asesina, o canalla, o monstruo, no: me llamaban puta. Como si todas las cosas horribles que he hecho fueran menos degradantes que acostarme con un montón de hombres. ¿Y quieres saber qué es lo más gracioso? Que apenas me he acostado con ninguno. En toda mi vida sólo he tenido dos amantes, y los dos fueron importantes para mí.

Como si se hubiera abierto un dique, las palabras fluían a su boca con el mismo ímpetu con que los recuerdos inundaban su mente. Casi se había olvidado de que había alguien escuchándola, tan inmersa como estaba en sus pensamientos. El dolor y la rabia acumulados durante todos esos años eran como una hoguera quemándola por dentro: las llamas tal vez se hubieran extinguido hacía tiempo, pero las brasas todavía seguían ardiendo.

—Nunca me he ido a la cama con un objetivo para poder acercarme a él —continuó, con los dientes apretados—. Nunca he utilizado el sexo como medio para obtener un fin. Oh, si fuera por Thanos lo habría hecho, claro que sí. Él quería que aprendiera a dominar todas las armas posibles a mi alcance. Pero no lo hice. En algún lugar tenía que trazar la línea y la tracé ahí.

—¿Dónde trazaste una línea? ¿En el suelo?

La voz de Drax la sacó de su ensoñación. Al levantar la vista se encontró con su atenta mirada y la expresión seria de quien está intentando aprender algo con todas sus fuerzas. Gamora sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

—Perdona, es sólo una forma de hablar. Quiero decir que me negué a hacerlo. Thanos me convirtió en asesina, y en su nombre he hecho un montón de cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa, pero no quise hacer todo lo que me exigía. No sé muy bien por qué. Creo que necesitaba rebelarme contra él de alguna manera. Conservar alguna parte de mí misma en la que sólo mandara yo. ¿Tiene sentido para ti?

—Es probable que sea la frase con más sentido que has dicho hasta ahora —asintió Drax en tono solemne, arrancándole a Gamora otra sonrisa. Ya iban dos en menos de una hora, ese hombre debía de estar empleando algún tipo de truco mágico.

—Qué diablos, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto. No suelo hablar de mi pasado con tanta libertad, ¿sabes?

Drax inclinó la cabeza, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—En ese caso, me siento muy honrado por tu confianza, Gamora, hija de Thanos.

—No soy su hija —replicó ella con brusquedad, tensándose y levantando la cabeza de golpe.

Puede que Drax no entendiera las metáforas, pero sí que sabía interpretar a la perfección el lenguaje corporal. Su reacción fue inmediata, adoptando un semblante serio y abriendo las manos en un gesto conciliador.

—Es cierto. Te ofrezco mis disculpas otra vez. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre de familia?

Ella dejó escapar la ira que le había subido a la garganta con una larga exhalación, sorprendida por la pregunta. En su mente, ella era simplemente Gamora, sin más. Sus padres habían muerto hacía tanto que apenas les recordaba, y el apellido que había heredado de ellos representaba a una persona distinta, una niña que había dejado de serlo en el preciso instante en que les vio morir ante de sus ojos. Ella ya no era esa persona, y nunca volvería a serlo, por mucho que lograra alejarse de Thanos y de su influencia.

Quizá debería elegir su propio apellido. ¿Por qué no? Si había conseguido reinventarse a sí misma, ¿no podía inventarse también el nombre que la definiera?

—La única familia que me importa ahora está en esta nave —contestó—. Así que puedes llamarme Gamora de los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

Drax le respondió con una cálida sonrisa y un gesto de aprobación.

—Es un buen nombre —dijo—. Un buen nombre.

 

 

En el siguiente sistema que visitaron, se toparon con un antiguo socio de Rocket nada más entrar en el primer bar. En menos de diez segundos ya había sillas y botellas volando por el local, gente que salía huyendo despavorida y un barman que se había refugiado bajo la barra mientras llamaba a las autoridades.

Gamora ya había despachado a tres de los maleantes que componían el séquito del mafioso y tenía al cuarto en el suelo con un pie en el cuello, agarrado al tobillo femenino con ambas manos y forcejeando sin éxito para apartarla.

—¡Que alguien me quite a esta puta de encima! —masculló el hombre a duras penas, luchando por respirar.

Una mano ancha y cubierta de cicatrices apareció de ninguna parte, agarró al hombre por la pechera de su chaqueta y le arrancó de debajo del pie de Gamora. El tirón habría lanzado a la mujer de espaldas si no fuera tan rápida de reflejos como era, pero consiguió levantar el pie justo a tiempo. Drax estampó al matón contra la pared con un solo brazo, aunque el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte como para que se oyera un crujido de huesos por encima del gemido de dolor. Le sujetó allí mientras el maleante se debatía como un pez en el anzuelo, los pies danzando en el aire.

—Creo —siseó Drax con deliberada precisión— que le debes una disculpa a la señora.

—D.. De acuerdo. ¡Lo siento! —balbuceó el hombre entrecortadamente—. ¡Lo siento de veras! Nnngghh... ¡No volverá a ocurrir!

Drax le dejó apoyar los pies en el suelo y aflojó la presión en su garganta, pero al tipo apenas le dio tiempo a recuperar el resuello antes de que un poderoso puñetazo le apagara todas las luces de golpe. Era el último de la banda que aún quedaba consciente.

En el silencio que cayó sobre el bar después de la estrepitosa pelea, Gamora sentía su propio pulso latiendo con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que los demás podían oírlo.

Los otros miraban a su alrededor entre jadeos de cansancio, recorriendo con la vista el local destrozado y la pandilla de ladrones que yacía desperdigada por los distintos rincones. Una por una, todas las miradas acabaron recayendo en Drax, que aún no le había quitado los ojos de encima al matón tirado a sus pies. Por su expresión furiosa, se diría que todavía no había decidido si iba a rematarle o no.

—Yo soy Groot —dijo Groot en tono de admiración.

—Tú lo has dicho, Groot —susurró ella —. Tú lo has dicho.

No se quedaron a esperar que llegaran las fuerzas del orden, por supuesto. Mientras salían por la puerta, Gamora enlazó su brazo en el de Drax y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con la otra mano. Por el rabillo del ojo le vio volver el rostro hacia ella, pero se limitó a sonreír satisfecha sin dejar de mirar hacia delante. Él cubrió con su mano el dorso de la de ella y la mantuvo ahí, pegada a su brazo, sin decir una palabra.

En realidad, no hacía falta ninguna más.

 

FIN


End file.
